Jericho Old New Hope Chapter 4
by Incarta Inc
Summary: Jericho awakes to find himself at his destination in one piece. Or just about. And it's not long before he starts to learn the advantages of residing in Neopolis city.


"What news of the hunter?" asked the shadowy figure as he walked the darkened corridor. One of a labyrinth of tunnels constructed beneath the desert. He waited for an answer from the pint sized reploid who had just joined him but didn't seem to be getting one.

"Well Minrikk?" he boomed stopping in his tracks and turning to the little reploid, the echo travelling down the hall before disappearing in the darkness, leaving an ery silence all around them. Minrikk took a few more seconds to answer, but already could see his master was already sensing the bad news.

"Sir... the far north scout party pursuing the hunter Jericho... has failed to report in."

Poor little Minrikk cowered behind his clipboard as his master clenched his fists. He was relieved when the big reploid turned away from him and punched the steel wall with a loud cursing.

"Damn those fools! Either they're completely incompetent or Jericho is more powerful then we ever imagined. Whatever it is, we've missed a big opportunity.."

The little reploid took a step towards his master as it looked like he was about to leave and quietly spoke out to him, "There's more.."

The reploid stopped but didn't turn this time. He remained very quiet.

"It's about your sister..."

The leading reploid turned sharply, his red cape swishing, "Where is she?"

"It seems her hunting party had a run in with the deserter, Thrasher."

A chuckle, "I'm sure she handled it well"

"It seems she didn't have to sir. Thrasher was killed by a hunter's blade, as were several members of her party. Between the two, her entire squad was wiped out. And..."

"And? And?" the reploid advanced on his minion, "Where's my sister?"

"... missing"

"Missing? How can she be just missing? Elaborate Minrikk"

"Well. Her body wasn't found, so we're assuming she continued to pursue the hunter."

The master raised a hand to his chin, "Besides Jericho, any other hunter would have confronted her in battle. And yet, I doubt she would just let him run off. Something must have kept the two apart."

Minrikk raised a pencil to his clipboard, "What would you have us do sir?"

"My sister must still be somewhere near Neopolis City. Find her and bring her back. As for Jericho, he is lost to us. For now. If he has the same spirit of his family, he wont stay cooped up in that city for long. Make sure all scout parties watch out for him..."

"Very good Sir"

"Jericho... I underestimated you..."

----------

Jericho sighed deeply, opening his eyes to a bright room, distorted by his tired eyes. For the first time in days he felt the absense of the burning sun and rough sands. This room was well ventilated and the sands replaced with bed sheets. Quite content, Jericho started to slip off back to sleep, deciding to worry about where he was when his brain stopped doing backflips.

"Hello!"

No such luck.

"My name is Doctor Tales Namco! Good morning, Mr...?"

Jericho squinted up at a pale faced, young reploid with red hair and green eyes, peering down at him. He tugged his sheets up to his chin, really wishing he could just turn over and ask for five more minutes snoozing time.

"Jericho" he said between yawns, "Where am I?"

Doctor Namco's eyes seemed to light up, "Jericho! So you are from Marlbo Base. The commander will be pleased." She suddently disappeared from view. Looking to the side he saw the top of her head pass by the bed. She was very small indeed and had been sitting next to him the whole time. Jericho was amused but quickly wiped the smile from his face as she popped up on a chair next to him with a note pad in hand.

"Why happy?" He asked.

"ah. Because you're the only survivor so far. The commander will have many questions for you. I believe they're still trying to figure out what exactly happened out there." she noticed the look of sorrow on his face, "Oh... sorry. You must have had friends out there..sorry"

"It's ok" Jericho said plainly, "From what I saw, I didn't hold out much hope for anyone..."

A short silence fell over them until Jericho looked up again.

"So? Where and how?"

Doctor Namco looked confused for a moment, "Huh? Oh right. This is the medical ward of hunter HQ in Neopolis City. From what I heard you were rescued from maverick pursuit on the stoney plain outside the city walls. Lucky we saw you coming huh?"

Jericho felt a great sense of relief well up inside. He had made it.

"Yeah" said the doctor, sensing his happiness, "Heaven knows how you managed it. It must have been some trek. Quite an achievement."

Jericho scratched his chest, exposed by his lack of armour, his head still full of questions, "How did you know I was from Marlbo?"

"There's a serial number in your helmet. We checked the database and found out where you had been stationed. You're profile makes for an interesting read. Custom built by the late, great Dr. Moe Jaymond. One of only four...oh" she had noticed his sorrowful expression again, "Sorry. I'm so thoughtless"

"It's ok. They died along time ago..." Jericho went quiet. He had never fully conceded to the idea that his siblings were most likely deceased. But after losing another family at Marlbo, his hope for them had all but dried up. "It was a long time ago..."

Dr. Namco was kicking herself. She was supposed to help her patients feel better, "Sorry. I was just excited that it was you. Dr Jaymond's work always fascinated me."

Jericho smiled, staring at the ceiling, "He was a remarkable man"

Another silence. Somewhat less uncomfortable this time. The large room was pretty active, as other doctors and nurses bustled around the ward attending to reploids and humans alike. Jericho observed them for a moment before looking back at Dr. Namco again.

"So how hurt am I?" he asked, sounding as serious as his dizzy head would let him.

The doctor flipped through her notepad, "let's see... ruptured sub tank caused 12 internal burns, gun shot wound to the right leg, fractured elbow, multiple bumps and cuts. I think you came out pretty well considering.."

Jericho gapped at her, "That doesn't sound 'pretty well' to me" he cried.

"Relax" she answered with a calming tone in her voice, "you're all better now. Just very tired..."

Jericho looked puzzled, "I'm fixed? How long have I been unconscious?"

She grinned, "A little under two days. Amazing what modern medicine in these larger bases can do huh?" She winked at him as he lay there looking half shocked and half impressed. Jericho peered under the sheets and observed his bandaged leg. It was true that despite being shot, he could indeed move it just fine. On top of that, the pain that had been bothering him ever since he woke up from his status tank at Marlbo, had also gone away at last. He smiled, pulling the sheets back up to cover his naked legs again. The air conditioning, while very welcome after days in the desert, was still kind of chilly without wearing trousers.

"Now all you need is plenty of tender love and care and you'll be back on your feet in a couple of days. Lots of rest to build your energy back up. Right now, you're not up for anything" She leaned forward and tugged his bangs. Jericho went to swipe her hands away. He missed.

"See?" she giggled.

Jericho eyed her, irritated, "Point taken..." he grumbled. This was certainly one of the strangest doctors he had met. And he had been through a few in his time.

Doctor Namco dropped from her chair to the floor, plodding around to the front of the bed, "I've got to go now. You should get stronger quite quickly. In the meantime, there are news discs with the latest goings on about and plenty of books. Meals come three times a day and there's always a nurse on duty if you need anything else."

He felt like he was being spoilt. He could hardly believe how well this place seemed to run and how plentiful everything was. Twenty four hour repair services? New, working equipment? Three meals a day? It had been several years since he had stayed anywhere still able to provide such things in the ever harshening world.

Astonishment aside, Jericho's head was still crammed with questions fighting over each other to be answered and he managed to call out to Namco before she left.

"Was there anything else?" she asked, a hint of patient tolerance in her voice.

"When I was brought in.. was there anyone else with me?"

The doctor looked puzzled and a little concerned, taking a few steps back towards him, "Wh...no. At least, not that I'm aware of. Why? Were there more of you?"

Jericho shook his head in response to her anxiousness, "No. No one else. But I did come across a little cyber elf out there. She stuck with me and I.." his voice trailed off as he observed the doctor looking at him, confused.

"A cyber elf? You mean a real full working one?"

He nodded.

Doctor Namco seemed to ponder this for a while before looking back at Jericho, "I'm afraid, you didn't arrive with anything but your armour and weapon. I should think your cyber elf would have been taken elsewhere. But I dont know. you would have to ask Commander Signas. He knows these sorts of things"

"Signas?" Jericho exclaimed, "you mean.. THE Signas"

Namco smiled, "Yep. He's still very much active and well. He usually comes in to meet random hunters like you who turn up on the doorstep. He should be able to answer any of your questions."

Jericho was awe struck. He'd read all about the famous commander Signas in many accounts of the ongoing war. Signas had been at the forefront of the whole thing for decades. And now Jericho had a chance to meet the legendary chief. He couldn't have been hiding his glee very well as he snapped back from thought at the sound of giggling. He spotted the doc standing at the door, "I've got to go. Don't try getting out of bed on your own while i'm gone. I'll be back in a few hours."

And with that she disappeared down the hall, leaving Jericho with his thoughts and a newsdisc, which he quickly went about shoving into the monitor next to his bed. He felt tired again. What a morning. Or evening. He didn't know. But that didnt matter to him now.

He was safe.

Jericho sat perched on the window sill next to his bed, staring out at the city of Neopolis. It was larger then any place he had ever been to before and looked quite grand to him in the morning sunshine, rising over the mountains that leaned over the eastern side of the city. He gazed down between the tall buildings to the busy streets of the base below. He hadn't realised before how high up this medical facility was. The base itself was sat between the residential district to the north and the maverick infested desert to the south. Tall jagged mountains covered the landscape to the east and west. The base seemed to have been built in a gap in these mountains, seemingly fortifying the easy route from north to south and vise versa. A large wall surround the whole city at both the north and south end. The natural rock formations forming protection from the east and west sides. It was very well protected.

No wonder it had grown so large and strong over time, Jericho thought to himself, not noticing the door at the far end of the room open.

"Ack! Jericho! Get down from there!" Jericho flailed and caught the edges of the window frame as the high pitched voice rang through his ears. "I thought I told you to stay in bed!"

Jericho was about to curse at Doctor Namco for nearly knocking him out the window, but caught his breath as he noticed who was standing at the door. The doctor skittered across the room to him and tugged his arm, "Back in bed with you"

Jericho didn't argue and dropped to the floor, trying to convince the good doctor that he could walk unaided.

"Disobeying doctors orders huh?" The voice of the large reploid bellowed.

Jericho was back on the bed now, feeling a little uneasy, "No commander Signas Sir, just, er, stretching my legs... on the window ledge"

Signas stepped up to the bed, clasping an electronic notepad. He poked it a few times before smiling at the nervous hunter. He laughed, "Relax. You're not on trial. Intelligence has already checked you out." He raised the notepad.

"J103 Jericho. 20 years of age. One of Dr. Jaymond's numbers. Joined the military 5 years ago. Class C hunter. Assigned to the Malbro divisional base... Correct?"

"Yeah, that would be me"

"So, how you doing son?"

"Good. Thanks to the good doctor here. This place is very well equiped."

"That's the way the war seems to be going these days. Bigger bases, but fewer in number."

Jericho sighed a little, comprehending very well. "The smaller bases just can't survive anymore, huh?"

"We're sorry for your loss, but I hope you understand, as the sole survivor of the atrocity at Malbro, I have to bring the subject up with you. Are you up for a few questions?"

Jericho was silent for a moment. He was reminded of the investigation into the attack on Dr. Jaymond's home, so many years ago. He eyed the commander thoughtfully, "What would you like to know?" he asked, hoping for some more answers to come his way from the discussion.

"Thankyou. I appreciate that"

He was already wishing he could go back to his sunny window sill.

"A good place to start would be the attack. We understand you were in stasis at the time. How did you survive?"

"I'm... not sure. I was in stasis, for repairs. I guess the mavericks just...overlooked me."

Now that he thought about it, that did seem kind of strange. The attackers could have quite easily have killed him in his sleep. And by all knowledge, should have done. And yet, he hadn't been touched.

"Go on" Signas urged, taking notes, "I doubt you walked all the way here...?"

"Oh no. I found a bike still intact. I had to demolish a maverick they left behind to get it, but I got through that ok."

"Good job. So the base was occupied?"

"I don't think so. He was the only other person I encounted on the base. My helmet sensors didn't detect anybody else. The base seemed to have been abandoned for quite some time."

"Then it could be retaken..." Signas spoke quietly.

"Huh?"

"So you escaped on the bike."

"Oh... yeah. I knew Neopolis was here so this is where I headed. My helmet sensors, again, helped me alot. I managed to avoid most potential confrontations."

"Most?"

"Oh yeah. I had a run in with a sandworm. I managed to avoid losing the bike to that one. But then I ran into Thrasher. He didn't like me..."

"Thrasher. Of the Tigertron Brothers?"

"Yeah. He wasn't very happy about my killing his brother, Mosh. If that squad of Maverick soldiers hadn't turned up to distract him he would have snapped me in two. Luckily after he had had his way with them, I managed to take him out too. I'm not entirely sure what his argument with those other mavericks was but, er... what?"

Signas was staring at him oddly, looking quite astonished. "You took out both tigertron Brothers? On your own?"

Jericho looked at his hands sheepishly, "Well, not at the same time, but.."

Signas chuckled, "Are you sure you're only a Class C hunter? The Tigertrons have been plaguing the desert for months. It'll be great to not have to see their names come up on the mission report cards anymore. That's remarkable!"

"er... no problem" Jericho felt surprised at himself too. He'd never done anything remarkable before. At least, not anything that had got noticed and gone on the record. He tried to move on, "And after that I managed to make it to within site of this place. But I was being chased… luckily, your guys rescued me just in time… And that's it"

"Interesting." Said Signas, extending his hand, "Thank you Mr Jericho. We shall speak again soon"

Jericho took his hand and shook it. He admired the commander's firm grip. They exchanged a salute and he turned to leave. Jericho was still in awe when he nearly panicked at forgetting his own question.

"Ah! Commander Signas?" he called after him.

Signas looked round, "Yes?"

"I wont keep you sir, but I had a cyber elf companion for a time. What became of her?"

He turned around to face the hunter, tapping at his electronic notepad a few times. He soon discovered what he was looking for.

"Oh yes. Cyber Elf Prism. One of the beta elves for the final Cyber Elf design." He frowned, "How did you come across it"

"Well, she kind of found me. " Jericho answered, shuffling in the bed, pretending not to notice the Doctor glaring at him for being too mobile, "If she hadn't nagged me back onto my feet, I would be dead right now. I'd appreciate it if I could thank her for her help out there… or something…". It must have seemed an odd request and Commander Signas' expression seemed to back up that notion.

"An odd request. But if you really want to pay…'her' … a visit, she's with the Engineers at Neopolis Lab. Sector 3. I'll arrange a pass for you to go see her"

Jericho released a silent sigh of relief, "Thank you Sir". Signas smiled and left the room, shaking his head a little.

Jericho had to admit, he was intrigued by the little elf that helped him out. He was curious to learn more of her as well as to make sure she was safe. He was relieved that the Commander would allow him to see her at all. Science wasn't his specialty after all. Later while resting, it would occur to him that he had taken to calling her a she when everyone else was calling her an it. Was he getting to close? Was he sticking his nose in where he wasn't welcome? For some reason, he didn't care. He had to make sure Prism was ok. Jericho figured that her being a beta for the final design would see her taken offline in the near future.

Prism had saved his life out there. He wasn't just going to thank her, he wanted to see if he could return the favour.


End file.
